Talk:Rai Lee/@comment-4080028-20160131224443
Firstly, it's awesome to meet a new user as always. Welcome to the wiki! ^_^ Secondly, and getting onto more business-like matters, I want to clear up what those earlier comments were about. See, thing is, whether you realize this or not, this wiki has decided to keep its fanon within the canon of the One Piece manga and anime, so everything Rai Lee's been doing is in the same exact timeline where the Straw Hats are having their adventures. To learn more about our rules, I highly suggest visiting the Ship of Fools Wiki rules page before continuing with your pages. It should be easy enough to understand so we can all get along and make aweosme stuff together as one big happy crew. Now for the matter(s) at hand: This page contains a few canon breaking issues we have ruled out against in the past. Firstly, we have agreed that there cannot be a Mizu Mizu no Mi, since any large body of water is considered to be an "ocean" in the One Piece world (according to Oda,) so not only would the Devil Fruit be broken and overpowered, allowing Rai Lee to defeat practically any other Devil Fruit user he meets, but it's assumed on this wiki that a Mizu Mizu no Mi would backfire according to how Devil Fruits work anyway, as a Devil Fruit user made out of water would theoretically lose all their strength and be left vulnerable at all times. Hardly even any strength to transform into water to avoid damage or use Haoshoku Haki to knock out any imminent threat. So I'm sad to be the bearer of bad news, but the Mizu Mizu no Mi is not allowed as a Devil Fruit on this wiki. Secondly, we have realized that there is not an unlimited amount of Celestial Dragons in the world, and at one time, we had a massive majority of users killing them left and right; with so many dead, there'd be no nobles left and that would heavily interfere with canon in a big way. So, while it's not impossible to have your characters interact or mess with a World Noble, you must first gain the permission of two or more wiki admins in order to do anything to the nobles. You must also tell the admins exactly what you plan to do to the nobles so that they can properly evaluate the right for permission. So until then, I must ask you to remove killing Saint Mjosgard and another dragon, even if they deserve everything they get. <.< And finally, as you may realize by now, you cannot kill Akainu either (again, he does deserve everything he gets, but still.) Akainu is a very important factor and a steadily growing one in the One Piece world from what we've seen, so killing him off now would cause huge problems in the manga and anime. Unlike the Celestial Dragons, you cannot by any means kill characters like Akainu, so this must be removed completely. I apologize for any disappoinment or inconvenience this causes to you, but as it's my authority to do so, I must ask you to remove these three things from your page. And as a way to make it up to you, if you still desire to kill dragons and Akainu, you may do so on our alternate universe wiki, Sea of Fools Wiki. Though sadly, the Mizu Mizu no Mi is still banned over there too since it just breaks all common sense in the One Piece world. Every other kind of Devil Fruit is up for grabs though! Oh, and finally, I think there may be an issue with Lee's age and the actions he's performed, since unless you're a highly trained fighting and killing genius like Rob Lucci who's been raised since his youth to defeat and kill others, I highly doubt a child would be able to hold his own out at sea for long. The reason the Straw Hats are 15 years old and older among the various crew members is because they spent a long time strengthening and training themselves in order to be ready to go out to sea and take care of themselves. So I'd like to ask if you could raise Lee's age up to a more believable amount when he goes around and does badass stuff. I'd say 14 or 15 would be the earliest age I'd find reasoable or believable, and anything older is perfectly fine. Just... well, a 9 year old who hasn't had much time to freely grow in strength and experience, defeating very experienced pirates and Marines alike... It's a little hard to believe, even for One Piece standards. Anyway, enough from me. As I said, it's nice to meet you and we're happy to have another potential friend with us. If you need help or some friendly advice as to how the wiki works, or if you'd simply like help in developing ideas for pages and stories, or if you want to write a story if one or more of us, feel free to come by and say so. You can find us on our talk pages and chat as usual on any wiki, and we'd be more than willing to hear you out and lend a hand. :) Hope you enjoy your visit/stay here on SoF!